Archer Down
by Thea Harper
Summary: After a mission in the mountains (and a bath in a stream) Artemis comes back cold and wet and very much sick. She finds she gets a lot of one on one with a certain speedster who does not get sick (or so he claims), an overprotective big brother, and her over–bearing father. Not to mention a lot of coma like sleeping (which baffles a certain junior bat) and soup...
1. Chapter 1: Finding an Archer

**A/N: I like to think that Artemis was adopted by Oliver after he mother passes away from old age. Please note that I know that her mother does not actually die but this is the writers choice. Thank you for understanding! Not to mention this is my first fluff fan fiction so reviews are welcomed to help me figure out what I need to change.**

"Hey have you seen Artemis? She wasn't at school today and I swung by her place but her dad said she didn't come home last night after the mission."

Robin asked Wally as the two greeted in the lounge Wally ,the latter, having just grabbed a sizable snack and chowing down. He looked like a chipmunk due to all the food he was shoving into his mouth and Robin couldn't help but laugh and snap a picture as Wally swallowed and answered

"I think I saw her go into her room late last night after we were done hanging out. She didn't look to good though, she looked a little under the weather."

Robin nodded and smiled at Wally, his signature Robin grin, and Wally's heart sunk as he thought of what might be going through the junior bats head.

"Robin whatever you're thinking forget about it. You know Artemis would kill you if you messed with her while she was sleeping and you wouldn't escape her wrath for months."

Robin sighed knowing Wally was probably right but his smile returned shortly after.

"Team meet outside Artemis' room."

And off Robin took Wally right behind him yelling to leave her alone and Robin teased Wally about his over protective boyfriend mode. Wally sighed as they reached Artemis' door where Kaldur, M'gann, and Conner were already waiting for the last two to show up. Robin knelt down next to the panel of her room, starting to hack her keypad knowing her door would be locked, she would never sleep without locking her door. When it finally slid open it revealed a flushed Artemis laying on top of her covers shivering with a runny nose still in her clothes from the night before. Wally shooed the rest of the team out of her room and walked in gently tapping her on the shoulder. Her dark grey eyes barely fluttered open and she looked at Wally her eyes hazy and confused as she looked around, sitting up slowly a hand to her head, knees up to her chest, body leaning heavily against Wally.

"Wally? What are you doing in my house?"

Wally brushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear his fingers briefly brushed her forehead and he pulled his hand away. His green eyes held worry for his sick teammate and he looked at her as her eyelids seemed to grow heavier. Wally answered her his voice seemingly coming form deep within his chest.

"You're at the cave beautiful. You came in after school looking like hell itself and you looked worse after the mission but you still hung out for a bit changing out of your wet clothes into these–"

He said motioning to her civvies before continuing telling her what happened

" –and then you came to your room and I assume you fell asleep based on this conversation we are having. Do you want to call Oliver to let him know you're alright or do you want me to?"

Artemis looked at Wally before trying to stand up and walk across the room to grab her phone off the dresser but before she could even take a step her knees buckled and she saw the floor coming closer before Wally's arms slipped under hers supporting her. He made her lay back down on the bed and he grabbed her phone for her handing it to her and making sure she could dial Oliver's number. As the phone started ringing Black Canary appeared in the doorway with her 'Mama Canary' (as dubbed by the team not so subtly) look plastered on her face at Artemis lying on the bed.

"Wally do you know exactly how sick she is? Because I already talked to Batman and he sent Robin home and told Zatanna to stay away until she gets better. Seeing as how everyone else has different system structures and they don't get sick."

Wally shrugged as he heard Oliver's voice on the other end of the phone

"Hey kiddo what's up?"

"Hey Ollie. I think I might be sick."

Artemis' voice was barely a hoarse whisper and both Dinah and Wally's worried looks grew and the worry in Oliver's voice was very clear and detectable as he spoke

"Well kiddo, I am tied up at work right now and won't be home until later tonight. I am glad you called though because you really scared me and Dinah last night when you didn't come home and _Batman _didn't even know where you were at. Do you think you could make it to the cave? Dinah should be there and she can take much better care of you than I can."

Dinah took the phone from Artemis who had fallen asleep despite her struggle to stay awake and answered Oliver's question

"She is already here. I am going to take her to the med by but if you do come grab some masks and things. Lord knows what would happen if both of Star City's protectors got sick."

Dinah heard Oliver laugh on the other side and he replied with

"Yes ma'am!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Wally asking a silent question in which he nodded a yes to before scooping up Artemis and carrying her to the med bay to get a check–up. Her whole body was burning up but she was shivering not to mention she kept sniffling in a cute kitten way that made her boyfriend smile and place a kiss on her head

"You'll feel better soon. I promise."

**A/N: And that is chapter one. Hope you liked it and are ready for more chapters (maybe four or more I have not decided yet). As always constructive criticism is the best so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell me a story

**A/N: There is a short scene of Artemis getting sick so if that makes you uncomfortable just skim over it.**

" Hey 'mis. How are you feeling right now?"

Artemis coughed and looked at Wally with her watery grey eyes and tried to respond but all that came out was a hoarse whisper of

"Worse than when you brought me in here ten minutes ago and asked five minutes ago. Can you tell me my temperature now? I know it's not good you and Canary were whispering after all."

Wally gathered into her arms and traced circles on her back to help lull her to her comatose sleep that always seemed to heal her faster. Artemis hummed and nuzzled her head into his chest stifling another cough as Wally looked at her his eyes full of love for the hot tempered archer (**Pun not intended**)

"105 degrees. Canary says that it is higher than ever before and that all you need is to sleep, keep warm, take medicine, and drink lots of tea as well as eat lots of soup."

Artemis groaned and snuggled deeper into Wally's arms her eyes drooping shut and her breathing as deep as it could be because of everything that was probably in her lungs. Wally felt a small smile lift up the corners of his lips and he laid Artemis down on the medical cot pulling a blanket up to her chin and kissing her forehead. She looked at ease and peaceful laying there with the blankets covering her up to her chin and her little pink nose sniffling every now and then. Wally got up walking out of the medical wing and into the lounge where he saw M'gann and Conner snuggling watching _Hello Megan! _ on the couch. Wally cleared his throat quietly getting the girls attention, stuttering over his words

"Um...uh... sorry to bother you but... uh... could you maybe...um... make Artemis some soup?"

Wally's cheeks turned a slight shade of red as he subtly admitted that he couldn't cook. M'gann smiled and nodded her head

"Sure! And you can come and help me so you can make it on your own when I am not here."

Wally nodded his thanks as Conner switched to the static and M'gann went to the kitchen with Wally right behind her as she pulled out carrots, peas, chicken, broth and noodles before Wally spoke up

"M'gann I don't think that Artemis will be able to eat peas and carrots or anything really. Do you think we could maybe just make the soup part for her?"

M'gann mimicked hitting herself upside her head accompanied by her signature phrase of

"Hello Megan! I _knew _that I guess it just slipped my mind."

"It's alright but anyways I am ready to learn from the best how to make soup for Artemis."

M'gann smiled and started heating up the broth putting the other things away as Wally grabbed the apron off of the respective hook in the kitchen and tossed it over his messy red hair.

"Okay first..."

-o0o-

Wally walked back to the med-bay holding a tray with a steaming cup of tea and hot bowl of chicken broth soup. As he walked into the med-bay he only saw a lump under a blanket but no Artemis. Wally walked over to her bed setting the tray down tapping her shoulder gently to try and wake her up

"Hey beautiful, can you uncover your head so you can eat and have some tea?"

A muffled moan came from under the blankets before Artemis spoke yet again

"My head is pounding I can't stand the light boring into my very soul. Not to mention I don't think I can hold anything down."

"Here, I am going to adjust the light so that it is not as bright and I want you to come out so you can eat. Even if it is just a little bit of it. Four spoonfuls at least, that's all I ask."

Artemis groaned in response but she sat up anyways and moved the covers off her head, pulling them around her shoulders instead and reaching for the spoon. Her fingers brushed the cool metal of the spoon and curled around it before she suddenly sneezed dropping the spoon on the cave floor.

"Hey Arty, I don't think you should strain yourself. I will go replace your spoon, don't do anything stupid okay?"

"You're the stupid one."

Artemis lightly joked before coughing yet again as Wally picked up her spoon and sped to the kitchen grabbing another one before returning. Dinah was there giving her medicine and Artemis' eyes flashed to Wally as he walked in with her new spoon a weak and small half smile curling up her lips before Wally walked over to her and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"She took her medicine like a good girl. I think she's hungry."

Artemis stuck her tongue out at Dinah as Wally scooted closer to her head and held the spoon out for her. She didn't want to open her mouth and Wally raised his eyebrows at her as she glared at him (there was zero scare in her glare seeing as how her eyes were glassier than normal.) Finally she opened her mouth and Wally poured the spoon in her mouth and she swallowed the soup with a grimace. She ate about five more spoonfuls before she tossed her blanket off and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her. Wally knocked and said in a soft voice

"Hey 'mis, you okay in there? Can I come in please?"

When he didn't get a response he opened up the door and saw her dry heaving the soup and medicine no longer in her stomach. She started gagging like she was choking and Wally sat behind her rubbing her back in a comforting way letting her know she wasn't alone. Finally after it stopped she was shaking and she curled up in Wally's lap her sobs small at first then they were racking and she clung to Wally.

"Please don't let him near me. He never cared wether I was sick or not he always made me train. He's going to hurt me. Jade..."

Wally hugged her closer

"I got you. It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. Don't worry. Sportsmaster won't be able to harm you here. I promise, and babe it's Wally."

That just caused her to cling even tighter and she asked him her voice hoarse and quiet

"Wally tell me a story? Please?"

Wally chuckled giving Artemis a half smile and picking her up taking her back to her bed and tucking her in grabbing an extra blanket to cover her up with. She nuzzled into her blanket and mumbled sleepily

"Make sure Ollie is in it..."

Wally chuckled taking her hand and starting to tell his story

"Once upon a time there was a mean and stubborn speedster. He had bright red hair and sparkling green eyes and he was a part of a special team. One day he had to go to school because his summer was over and he had school but when he got to his team's base there was someone he had never seen before. She had the prettiest blonde hair and darkest grey eyes he had ever seen, though he would never admit it he secretly liked her. Her name was Artemis and she was the protégée of Green Arrow..."

-o0o-

An hour later Green Arrow walked in to find Wally asleep holding Artemis' hand and her hooked up to an IV. Probably Dinah's doing if Oliver knew his wife and if Kaldur's reports were accurate she hadn't been able to hold anything down all day so Dinah thought that giving her an IV would be best. Oliver walked over to Wally's side and tapped him on the shoulder making the speedster bolt upright and he looked groggy.

"Go home kid, I can look after her. And I am not asking, I will call you tomorrow to give you an update before school."

Wally nodded his head standing up before leaning back over and planting a kiss on Artemis' burning forehead before walking away to the Zeta Tubes. Oliver took his place and kissed her forehead as well

"Sleep tight kiddo, see you in the morning."

**A/N: I love writing these kinds of things it is so much fun. The caring spitfire moment and of course the over bearing father. Can't wait for the next chapter I don't know about y'all. As always reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: String Bean and Tinkerbell

_**A/N: Are you happy? I finally updated a story. Ha! Take that Commander! I do wanna say that this might have maybe two or three more chapters and that it is coming to a close. I am currently betaing a couple other stories and I have just felt like writing a lot more than I have. I'm trying to get in touch with some hobbies and stories I have pushed to the wayside. But I have this new chapter for you and at first I was gonna have it be between Artemis and Wally again but I opted for this to give a bit more of a glimpse into the relationship between Oliver and Artemis when they aren't constantly having to fight the bad guys. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed please read and review!**_

_**\- Thea Harper**_

**String Bean and Tinkerbell**

Artemis yawned and rolled over, she felt a little better but her head was throbbing and her throat was dry and her nose stuffy, making it hard to breathe. She hated the cold. She hated getting sick, she never liked being taken care of and often tried to be as independent as possible. She blinked open her heavy eyes, which seemed to be glued shut. She heard an awful thundering sound and she weakly put her hands over her ears as she looked around for the source of the noise.

Her eyes landed on Oliver, who was asleep in a chair next to her bed, head lolled back and mouth wide open. She poked him in the knee, not getting a response. She frowned and tried to form words but her voice seemed to have disappeared. Just great. She opted for lifting up her arm a little and smacking him in the knee.

He bolted upright and looked around for an intruder, probably out of habit, before his eyes settled on the blonde in front of him. A small smile lit up his features as he stroked her forehead

"Hey kiddo. Glad to see you're awake. How're you feeling?"

He asked, concern leaking into his normally humorous voice as he felt how hot her forehead was, if slightly less hot than the day before. She just tried to groan, the only thing escaping her parched lips was a small, barely audible squeak. Oliver chuckled a little at that and Artemis tried to glare at him, unsuccessfully before she just buried her head back into the pillow.

"Okay sooo...loss of voice. That's new. But it feels like your fever has gone down, I'll grab the thermometer and check."

Oliver got up and walked to a cabinet before he pulled out the thermometer and walked back over to her, telling her to open her mouth, which she begrudgingly did. As she waited for the tell-tale beep she scanned the med-bay for any signs of Wally. Oliver probably guessed what she was doing because he gave her a small smile

"I told him to go home for the night, and I think he should be in fifth period right now. You slept for most of today and through most of the night. Me and Diana have been taking turns sitting with you and even Batman came. He left you a card."

Oliver held up a very cheesy get well card to show her and she wanted to laugh at the absurd kitten and dog on the front dressed up as Batman and Robin. No doubt that had been Robin's idea of a practical joke and she felt herself smile a little. Oliver smiled as the thermometer e=beeped and he pulled it out, checking the temperature

"A lot better. 101.5, which is much better than yesterday. Well...you wanna try to eat something?"

Oliver asked as he fidgeted from one foot to the other as Artemis pushed herself up and nodded, propping up the pillow she had been laying on behind her.

"Alright. i'll be right back String Bean. Sit tight."

Artemis groaned at the stupid nickname he had given her when she first officially met him.

**Flashback**

_"So Artemis, what's your favorite vegetable?" _

_Oliver asked her, desperate to know more about his new protege. They at least needed to make this seem believable if she was going to join the team then they needed to get to know one another and the silent archer was being very stubborn and giving very very vague answers._

_"i dunno, string beans?"_

_"Huh. Just like you."_

_The words had slipped out before Oliver had even realized he said them and he froze as he turned to look at her_

_"i didn't mean-"_

_He was cut off as she burst out laughing _

_"I am not a string bean! For one thing, I'm not green."_

_She pointed out and Oliver felt himself smile. She seemed so much younger when she smiled and laughed and her eyes seemed to light up. Something told him she didn't laugh often. _

_"Not yet. But you are my new protege. And I'm called the **Green **Arrow. So naturally your uniform will probably be green."_

_Artemis let out a huff and fake groan _

_"But green is so not my color! What if we get mistaken for Peter Pan and Tinkerbell?"_

_She asked and this time Oliver laughed _

_"That's a new one. And now I have two nicknames for you. String Bean and Tinkerbell!" _

_Artemis rolled her eyes and a look of mock fear passed over her face _

_"Oh no, whatever shall I do?"_

**End Flashback**

"Here you go."

Oliver came back in with a bowl of soup, disrupting Artemis from her thoughts and the fond memory. She gave him a small smile as he placed the bowl on a table

"Do you need any help?"

He knew she liked to be independent and she preferred to try doing things on her own before she actually did them by herself. She shook her head no, as expected, and reached for the bowl, carefully picking it up. She noted that Oliver hadn't put that much soup in the bowl but it still felt like it weighed eight pounds more than it should have. Oliver had his hands out, just in case he needed to catch it in case she dropped it, but she managed to get it to her lap with only one small spill.

She took the spoon in shaky fingers and lifted it to her lips before she glanced at Oliver. _See? I got it._ She seemed to say with that one look. She shut her eyes briefly as the soup trickled down her sore throat. It was times like this when she missed her mother the most. The way she would murmur stories until she fell asleep and her tea that always seemed to help Artemis get better and just her presence. A large hole had opened in Artemis when her mom had passed away but she continued living, even though it was hard.

"I think Wally should be here soon."

Oliver said from his spot, in the chair next to her bed

"And I will leave you in his capable hands while I go check in on my company and get ready for patrol. And I promise I'll try not to take all the big named villains down while you're sick. If I did you wouldn't be needed Tinkerbell."

He chuckled as Artemis glared at him and weakly through her pillow at him

"I'm kidding! No need to get violent!"

He said as he picked up the pillow and stuck it back behind her bed

"Get some sleep after you finish that soup."

He instructed as he left the med-bay, pausing in the doorway

"And don't try to leave."

He disappeared and Artemis pouted at the space where he used to be before she took another bite of her soup.


End file.
